


Correspondence

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: kinkfest, E-mail, M/M, epistolary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari needs extra funds. Tatsumi isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was writing, the wonderful beta was [](http://threewalls.insanejournal.com/profile)[**threewalls**](http://threewalls.insanejournal.com/).

To: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Watari Yutaka (scienceissexy@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: Exciting research possibility!!

Tatsumi, you would not _believe_ what's on Ebay. Some collector has an entire lot of "occult memorabilia." As you'd expect, it's mostly cheap ripoffs, but there's one item that's particularly interesting-- from the description, it appears to be a feather of Suzaku's that's undergone _some_ kind of magic treatment.

I'm sure you'll agree that this is too good an opportunity to pass up. I've taken the liberty of placing a maximum bid of 400,000 yen.

\--W

***

Watari Yutaka, MASTER OF SCIENCE! ♥  
Summons Section

 

To: Watari Yutaka (scienceissexy@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: PROFESSIONAL CONDUCT

Watari-san, I trust you will soon revise that bid. 2,500 yen would be more than adequate, considering our budget restraints and the cost of disposing the other items in that _ridiculous_ collection. The 'dowsing kit' alone appears to be composed of several hazardous and non-recyclable materials. As you know, we are expected to conform with 'cool biz' standards, as our counterparts do in the living world.

Further, you have once again violated the standard protocols of this office and used a custom email address. I believed that in your last performance review we had discussed, _in detail,_ why this practice is unprofessional and unacceptable. Please return your username to the standard family name, given initial standard we have set for this office, before your poor example spreads to the rest of the office and I begin receiving emails from luvscinnabon@meifu.co.jp.

Regards,

Tatsumi Seiichirou  
Secretary, Summons Section

 

To: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Watari Yutaka (tatsumisoboring@meifu.co.jp)  
Re: You never lighten up, do you?

I can't get a pencil sharpener on ebay for less than ten thousand yen and we both know it. 100,000 yen?

***

Watari Yutaka, MASTER OF SCIENCE! ♥  
Summons Section

 

To: Watari Yutaka (tatsumisoboring@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: Ebay

You have a limit of 50,000 yen. And if you do not change your email account to the correct format in the next _ten minutes,_ consider your expense account officially reduced to zero.

Regards,

Tatsumi Seiichirou  
Secretary, Summons Section

 

To: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
Re: FINE

Changed the bid, and my email address, as you can see.

 

If you ever want anyone to loosen you up, Tatsumi Seiichirou, I have an excellent bottle of daiginjo sake from Kamotsuru Shuzo, a maid's outfit, and an industrial-sized bottle of custom-made personal lubricant available at your request. I might even let you top.

\--W

***

Watari Yutaka, MASTER OF SCIENCE! ♥  
Summons Section

 

To: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: DISREGARD PREVIOUS EMAIL!!!!! THIS IS THE CORRECT EMAIL!!!!

The previous email was mis-sent. I have changed the bid and my email address. DO NOT READ THE OTHER EMAIL! It's not important.

\--W

***

Watari Yutaka, MASTER OF SCIENCE! ♥  
Summons Section

 

To: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
Re: DISREGARD PREVIOUS EMAIL!!!!! THIS IS THE CORRECT EMAIL!!!!

What color is the maid's outfit?

Regards,

Tatsumi Seiichirou  
Secretary, Summons Section

 

To: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
Re: Re: DISREGARD PREVIOUS EMAIL!!!!! THIS IS THE CORRECT EMAIL!!!!

Very funny.

\--W

***

Watari Yutaka, MASTER OF SCIENCE! ♥  
Summons Section

 

To: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
Re: Re: Re: DISREGARD PREVIOUS EMAIL!!!!! THIS IS THE CORRECT EMAIL!!!!

Please answer the question, Watari-san.

Tatsumi Seiichirou  
Secretary, Summons Section

 

To: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: What on earth is *wrong* with you?

It's a Western maid's outfit. It's black and white.

\--W

***

Watari Yutaka, MASTER OF SCIENCE! ♥  
Summons Section

 

To: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: I am merely curious

Does it have ruffles or lace?

Tatsumi Seiichirou  
Secretary, Summons Section

 

To: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: I do look good in black and white

Possibly.

\--W

***

Watari Yutaka, MASTER OF SCIENCE! ♥  
Summons Section

 

To: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: Don't get too far ahead of yourself

Perhaps this bears further investigation.

Tatsumi Seiichirou  
Secretary, Summons Section

 

To: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: I wouldn't dream of it.

I'm sure we could put your unique talents to good use.

***

Watari Yutaka, MASTER OF SCIENCE! ♥  
Summons Section

 

To: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: Tomorrow night?

I have to finish paperwork right now.

Tatsumi Seiichirou  
Secretary, Summons Section

 

To: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
Re: Tomorrow night!!!

My home lab?

***

Watari Yutaka, MASTER OF SCIENCE! ♥  
Summons Section

 

To: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: Do try to restrain your punctuation

Acceptable. Don't try any experiments, though.

 

Tatsumi Seiichirou  
Secretary, Summons Section

 

To: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: No *science* experiments, at any rate

All right. I'll have dinner started when you get there.

\--W.

***

Watari Yutaka, MASTER OF SCIENCE! ♥  
Summons Section

 

To: Watari Yutaka (watariy@meifu.co.jp)  
From: Tatsumi Seiichirou (tatsumis@meifu.co.jp)  
Subject: The date is on my calendar

Do remember to dress appropriately. I am most curious about the ruffles.

Regards,

Tatsumi Seiichirou  
Secretary, Summons Section


End file.
